Bloody Bones
Bloody Bones is monster #68 from the Series 2 figures. It depicts a bony humanoid with an overly large head filled with vicious teeth. In its hands it is clutching a bone as tall as itself! Folklore of Bloody Bones The creature known as Bloody Bones, first referenced in the Oxford English Dictionary in 1550, is a bogeyman commonly found in the counties of Yorkshire and Lancashire in Great Britain, and also in Ireland. Bloody Bones is said to dwell near ponds and other bodies of fresh water but other stories tell of it living in dark cupboards or under stairs. It has several other names, ‘Rawhead’, ‘Tommy Rawhead’ and ‘Rawhead and Bloody Bones’, though it has also been cited as a hobgoblin. The British nursery rhyme goes…. "Rawhead and Bloody Bones Steals naughty children from their homes, Takes them to his dirty den, And they are never seen again." As for its origin, one type of Bloody Bones is well written about. In America there used to live a witch in a forest who favoured razorback hogs, especially one called Rawhead. He was her familiar it is said, until one day when hunters came to her abode. They killed Rawhead by cutting off his head and then they removed the flesh from his bones. When the witch found out what had become of her hog she raged and cast a spell that brought the bloody bones and the head together once more. There, it rose anew and went forth to slay the hunters. When its need for revenge had slaked it receded into the woods where it would live among the pools and lakes and tall trees. It is a creature used in the typical bogeyman way, to scare children into behaving. Ruth Tongue’s book, Somerset Folklore, with its ‘If you were heroic enough to peep through a crack you would get a glimpse of the dreadful, crouching creature, with blood running down his face, seated waiting on a pile of raw bones that had belonged to children who told lies or said bad words.’ doing well to set that idea well in people’s minds. Of course, the figure shows something that looks nothing like a hog but more a vile little human. This representation is most likely taken from the more common portrayal of the British and Irish Bloody Bones, something perhaps more unsettling for the human psyche. As for powers, Bloody Bones is known to possess some. In the United States the hog version has strength far greater than any mere human and can take parts from animals to add to itself, such as racoon tails and cougar teeth. The British and Irish version however has been reputed to have the ability to shape-shift! Trading card text (Translated from the mexican card) Species: Humanoid spirit Born: XVIII century in England Size: 90 centimeters Habitat: Caves and holes of England Is relatively harmless. He earned the respect and admiration of pirates who decided to use his skull and cross bones on a black flag as their emblem. His worst misdeeds are to hide in closets and scare children. Trading Card Image In other media Video game Comic book series Gallery Related links Category:Series 2 Category:15 Points Category:Spirits Category:English Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters